


Just pretend

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, no more tags because spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Marcus and Adam broke up at the beginning of the year, but Marcus' family doesn't know... so surely, they could pretend to still be together, just for one Christmas.
Relationships: Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Just pretend

“Adsy, I need to ask you a really big favour.”

“I’m listening,” Adam replied, his voice flat as it came through the phone.

Marcus swallowed, considering how he was going to word this. “You know how we’re playing the Scorchers over west on Boxing Day?”

Adam hummed without commitment.

“I kind of told Mum and Tash as soon as the fixture came out. Like... at the start of the year, while we were still together,” Marcus continued, cringing already.

“Where’s this going, Marcus? I’ve got more important things to do. Like spilling water on my bench and watching it evaporate,” Adam said drily.

Marcus grimaced, forcing himself to come out with it despite Adam’s bristly tone. “I promised them we’d stay there for a few days over Christmas,” Marcus rushed out.

Adam clearly considered this for a while, before he finally spoke again. “What do you mean, _we_?”

“Well... I kind of haven’t told them we broke up,” Marcus mumbled.

Adam groaned. “Why not?”

“Because how could I?! They love you, Ads. They still tell me you’re perfect for me,” Marcus admitted. “I can’t tell them. It’d crush them.”

Adam sighed, and Marcus could picture him running his hand back through his hair, as he always used to do when he was tense.

“What are you trying to say, Marcus?”

Marcus swallowed, working up the courage to get to the point. “I guess I’m asking if you’d mind pretending to still be together for a couple of days, for their sake,” Marcus rushed out.

Adam groaned under his breath. “Can’t you just be honest with them?”

Marcus sighed. “They’ve had a shit year. I just want them to enjoy Christmas,” he mumbled.

Adam must have finally taken pity on Marcus, then. “How long?”

A bubble of hope rose in Marcus’ chest. “Wait, actually?”

“How long, Marcus?” Adam repeated.

Marcus swallowed. “Four nights.”

“Would we have to share a bed?” Adam asked.

Marcus almost chuckled, at that, but he didn’t think Adam would appreciate that. “Not if you don’t want to. We can figure something out.”

They hung up soon after that, with Marcus promising to plan everything and make it as easy for Adam as possible.

He tried to ignore the butterflies he got, every time he thought about it.

***

They flew to Perth with the rest of the Stars boys, and Marcus was next to Glenn on the flight.

Glenn knew Marcus and Adam had broken up, and considering he was an expert in the break up department, he brought it up as soon as the aeroplane was cruising.

Glenn began. “I’m gonna be straight with you-“

“First time for everything,” Marcus quipped, making Glenn roll his eyes.

“Funny. Do you want him back, or not?” Glenn asked.

“Keep your voice down,” Marcus urged, eyes wide.

Glenn rolled his eyes. “Answer the question, Marcus.”

“Don’t you _Marcus_ me,” Marcus huffed. “This isn’t about what I want. It’s about making Christmas as easy and enjoyable as possible for Mum and Tash. Plain and simple.”

Glenn made a face. “Have you talked about the break up?”

“No,” Marcus admitted.

“Do you still love him?” Glenn pushed.

Marcus frowned. “Of course I love him. He’s it, for me. I fucked it up. I get it.”

Glenn shook his head, frustrated. “Does he know you and Pete were just playing, that night? That you didn’t actually kiss?”

Marcus shrugged regretfully. “I mean, I don’t blame him. The photo was pretty incriminating,” he lamented.

The photo in question was taken in a club, during the off season. It had looked like Marcus and Pete were about to kiss - and they had been, kind of. They were very drunk, and it was all a big joke at the time… but in the cold light of day, Marcus couldn’t blame Adam for breaking up with him over it. Marcus wouldn’t have liked to see Adam almost kiss somebody else, either.

Especially since Marcus and Pete had always been close.

Marcus sighed. He couldn’t even remember the ‘funny joke’ that had led him to be straddling Pete’s lap like that, with Pete’s slim fingers splayed either side of Marcus’ ribcage.

He loved Pete, of course he did - Pete was his best friend.

But no joke or night out was worth losing Adam over.

Marcus hadn’t had a drink in the months since.

Glenn filled the silence that had settled between them. “Just fuck him and get it out of your system,” he said casually.

Marcus was shocked. “What?!”

Glenn shrugged. “Mate, you love him. If you fuck and the feelings come back, it’s meant to be.”

Marcus narrowed his eyes at him. “The feelings won’t just _come back_ , Glenn. They never went anywhere. I still love him. Of course I do,” he admitted, quietly enough that Adam - or their other teammates - couldn’t hear.

Glenn clearly took pity on Marcus, then, squeezing his knee. “Sorry, mate. I know this is tough. But it’s kind of the best opportunity to get him back that you’ll ever have,” he mused.

Marcus stared out of the aeroplane window, considering that. Was this really a chance to get Adam back, or had his night out ruined everything?

***

Tash, Marcus’ sister, was going to pick the boys up from the airport. They headed to the pickup area together, but Adam had his earbuds in, clearly doing his best to ignore Marcus.

Marcus sighed, not sure how they were going to pull this off. He was pushing the trolley with all of their luggage on it - it was heavy, with two suitcases and two kit bags on it.

“Ads, can you hear me?” Marcus asked, voice gentle, hoping not to anger Adam.

Adam sighed, pulling out an earbud. “Can now,” he mumbled.

“How do you want to do this?” Marcus asked.

Adam shrugged. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well… we might have to lose the scowl,” Marcus grimaced.

Adam rolled his eyes, trying to school his features into something less disdainful, but didn’t achieve very much.

Marcus sighed. They couldn’t get much further into that conversation, though, as Tash arrived and hopped out of the car to try and help with their bags.

In a flurry of hellos and reunions, Marcus didn’t see the lingering look Adam gave him.

They sat together in the backseat - Tash said she felt like an Uber driver, but Marcus had never liked to leave Adam on his own in the back when they were together.

Marcus reached for Adam’s hand across the middle seat. Adam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. Instead of interlinking his fingers with Marcus’, Adam straightened all of his fingers. It was such a petty move that Marcus almost laughed.

The drive home passed without incident, and soon they were at Marcus’ family home, taking their bags up to Marcus’ old bedroom.

“Where will you be sleeping?” Adam asked, expression impassive.

Marcus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

“Do you own a dog?” Adam asked.

Marcus paused. “Uh, no?”

“Guess you can’t sleep in the kennel then. Shame,” Adam deadpanned.

Marcus cracked up laughing, despite the joke having come at his expense.

“I’ll sleep on the carpet. No big deal,” Marcus assured.

Adam didn’t look convinced, but Marcus’ mum called them downstairs for a snack - “You must be so hungry after that long flight, boys!” - so they put their discussion to rest.

After they ate, Adam set about making them all some coffee. He took some time acquainting himself with the coffee machine, which Marcus’ mum was enthusiastic to talk with him about, so Marcus and Tash headed into the lounge to chat.

“He looks different, lately,” Tash mused.

Marcus tried not to startle. “What kind of different?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Tash hummed thoughtfully. “Well, his hair’s longer. It looks nice. The vintage style, the open shirt collar. All the rings and stuff, he never used to wear so many. Are any from you?”

Marcus had been so caught up considering his sister’s words that he almost missed the question.

He had given Adam the dangly earring that used to be his trademark, but Adam had taken it out the night Marcus almost kissed Pete, and Marcus hadn’t seen him wear it since. Had Adam thrown it away?

Marcus snapped himself out of his thoughts, needing to reply to the question. “The rings? No,” Marcus answered honestly.

Tash raised her eyebrows. “I guess giving him a ring would be a bit... you know,” she waggled her eyebrows.

He _did_ know. And that thought felt a pipe dream, with where their relationship sat at the moment.

She didn’t catch on to Marcus’ hesitation, though, continuing. “He looks gorgeous, Marc. He’s like, grown up. You must be so good for him.”

Marcus felt that like a knife through his heart. Had Adam really flourished without him? Had Marcus been holding him back?

Marcus sighed, feigning a smile. “He’s special,” he mused.

Soon after that, Adam and Marcus’ mum returned, coffees in each of their hands.

They all made light conversation, but as soon as Marcus took a sip, he realised he hadn’t had one of Adam’s coffees since February, when they had broken up.

It tasted like home, and Adam met Marcus’ eyes over his mug, and it was almost too much. Marcus gave him a soft smile, and Adam returned it - the first smile, albeit tiny, that Adam had given him since the break up.

***

As their first day pretending to still be together drew to a close, things became more real for Marcus. Adam was here, in his childhood home, despite their breakup ten months ago. 

Marcus changed into sleep shorts while Adam was brushing his teeth, busying himself with plugging in his phone charger beside the bed. 

When Adam returned from the en-suite, he blinked, taking in the sight of Marcus’ bare chest.

Marcus met his eyes, and Adam blushed.

“Are you gonna wear a t-shirt or something?” Adam asked, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Marcus was flattered that his body still had this effect on Adam, after all this time.

“Wasn’t planning on it, but I can if you’d prefer,” Marcus said gently.

Adam looked away, suddenly finding Marcus’ old bookshelf very interesting, and shrugged as if he didn’t care. “I don’t mind,” he mumbled.

Marcus could still see the blush, high on Adam’s sharp cheekbones, and warmth flooded his core. Adam still found him attractive. At least _that_ hadn’t changed.

Marcus didn’t put a t-shirt on, enjoying the way Adam tried not to look. It had been a long time, after all.

“So,” Adam said slowly, looking around. “Are you sure you don’t mind sleeping down there?”

Marcus had just put his pillow on the ground, about to unroll his sleeping bag. He shrugged. “No hassle,” he assured.

Adam didn’t look convinced, and he looked hesitant to get into Marcus’ bed. When Marcus had organised his little sleeping spot on the floor, he stood up and headed to the bed, turning down the corner for Adam.

“There’s no bed bugs, I promise,” Marcus smiled softly.

Adam chuckled despite himself. “I hope not,” he agreed.

Marcus patted the empty bed invitingly, and Adam got in. For a split second, Marcus wished he could crawl in and join him, but it was enough that Adam was even here, doing this for him.

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Marcus said gently. “Hope you sleep well.”

Adam smiled softly, his eyes searching Marcus’ face. “You, too,” he replied quietly.

***  
Marcus _didn’t_ sleep very well - despite the plush carpet and sleeping bad, it was still a pretty tough, unforgiving surface.

He clearly hadn’t shut the blinds properly - as he looked up at the bed, he realised with a pang that a streak of moonlight was highlighting Adam’s pretty face. Adam looked so beautiful - calm, without a hint of the sarcasm that usually laced his expressions.

Marcus’ heart ached. He still loved him, after all this time.

He managed to drift off into another uncomfortable doze, and his mind dreamt up images of him cuddling Adam, sharing a kiss, and just being happy together.

***

In the morning, Marcus woke up slightly disoriented. Why was he on the floor again? He looked up and saw Adam, still asleep, a lean arm thrown over his face to keep the sunlight out.

Marcus was silently grateful he was an early riser - he didn’t think it would be a good look for his mum or sister to walk past his room later and see a sleeping bag on the floor. He rolled it up, and decided to go for a run before everyone woke up. He unplugged his phone, and then needed to change into running shorts. He chanced one look at Adam to make sure he was still sleeping, before taking his sleep shorts off, replacing them with running shorts. 

As Marcus left the room, ready to go for his run, he didn’t realise that Adam had woken up when Marcus started moving around... and Adam had just copped an eyeful of him, in just his black CK briefs.

Adam was blushing so much he felt like his skin was on fire.

***

Adam had just come downstairs when Marcus got back from his run. Marcus was sweaty, still breathing heavily, and Adam did a double take when he got into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Marcus said, prepared for Adam to be gruff with him. Adam was usually grumpy in the morning before coffee and breakfast, let alone being around his ex.

Surprisingly, Adam didn’t seem to be in a mood at all. “Hi,” he replied. “How was your run?”

“Really good. Think I just beat the heat. It’s starting to get really hot out there,” Marcus replied, filling a glass with ice and water. “Water?”

“I’ll start with coffee,” Adam replied. “Thanks anyway.”

Marcus hadn’t had this many words from Adam since they’d broken up - especially ones that weren’t full of sarcasm or spite. He tried not to get too carried away, but Adam looked so gorgeous in his loose t-shirt—

“Are you eating yet?” Adam asked.

Marcus considered this. “I can make us granola bowls if you’re hungry,” he offered.

Adam’s eyes lit up. “With fruit and yoghurt like you used to?”

Marcus’ heart warmed at the memory, and he smiled softly. “Yeah, if you’d like that.”

“I’d love some. Thank you,” Adam replied. “Can I help with anything?”

Marcus shook his head, thanking him anyway.

Within five minutes, they were sitting at the kitchen island together, eating breakfast, chatting as if nothing had changed between them.

“Did you sleep okay?” Adam asked, genuinely concerned.

Marcus shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad.”

“You’re lying,” Adam realised.

Marcus grimaced. “Woke up at one point. The floor’s pretty firm. No dramas, though, I promise,” he replied.

Adam looked like he was about to say something, but he didn’t.

They chatted about nothing in particular, after that. At one point, Marcus said something silly that made Adam laugh, and Adam shoved Marcus playfully. “You’re such an idiot, Marc,” he grinned.

Marcus paused. Adam hadn’t called him that since they had broken up. He tried not to melt.

Adam clearly realised what he had said, too, because a blush coloured his cheeks, and he busied himself with a mouthful of granola to end the moment.

***

At one point in the afternoon, Marcus’ mum headed out to run a few errands, and Tash insisted they play a few games of UNO, like the siblings used to do when they were younger.

The first few games were pretty standard, until Adam and Tash seemed to both have the idea to gang up on Marcus. They were both saving their draw 2 and draw 4 cards for him, and at one point, Marcus had so many cards in his hand that he had to put them all down and re-organise them. Adam found this particularly hilarious… and thought it was even funnier when he gave Marcus yet another draw 4, the very next turn.

Adam threw his head back with laughter, exposing the length of his neck.

When they were together, Marcus had never been one to mark Adam’s skin. In that moment, though, he thought about Adam with Marcus’ bruises on that pretty skin, and melted.

“You gonna pick up?” Tash asked, eyebrows raised.

Marcus blushed furiously - she had definitely caught him staring - but that only added to the facade that they were together. He picked up four cards, giving Adam a look of displeasure as he did.

Adam giggled, looking genuinely amused.

Of course, Marcus lost. By the time Tash had gotten rid of all of her cards, he still had about a dozen.

Adam thought that was hilarious.

“You’re a bully,” Marcus declared, grinning.

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Adam said sagely.

Marcus rolled his eyes fondly.

***

They had been getting on well all day, and that night, they actually had a lighthearted chat before they went to sleep. They didn’t talk about anything serious, but Marcus was beyond grateful that Adam was finally talking to him, and seemed to be himself again.

The following day, Christmas Eve, was similar. They headed to the beach for brunch - Marcus’ mum and sister had plans with friends Marcus didn’t know - and as they sat on the sand, talking about nothing, Marcus felt almost as comfortable with Adam as he had when they were dating.

At one point, a fly landed on Marcus’ head, and Adam reached out to shoo it away.

“My hero,” Marcus grinned, tongue between his teeth.

“Always,” Adam deadpanned.

Adam regarded Marcus for a moment too long, and Marcus wondered what he was thinking.

And then Adam reached out and tucked a loose bit of hair behind Marcus’ ear. Marcus tried not to shiver at the contact.

Neither of them said anything about the moment, going back to more safe topics, but from then on, Marcus felt the air shift between them.

***

Later that night, Marcus had just gotten out of the shower. He was shirtless, in just a tiny pair of footy shorts from high school, and he didn’t realise Adam was already upstairs.

Adam was sitting on the bed, playing on his phone, but his eyes widened as Marcus emerged from the bathroom.

“Didn’t realise you were up here,” Marcus admitted, in way of an apology - but for what, he wasn’t sure.

Adam shook his head as if to clear it. “It’s okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” he admitted.

Marcus’ stomach dropped, but he sat beside Adam on the bed, leaving a respectful distance between them.

“What is it?” Marcus asked gently.

“That night, with Pete,” Adam began. He wouldn’t meet Marcus’ eyes - instead, he looked at his hands, in his lap.

Marcus nodded, encouraging him to continue.“Did you kiss him? Honestly?” Adam asked, eyes still trained downwards.

Marcus frowned. “No, Adsy,” he said gently. “We were really drunk, but I know we didn’t actually kiss.”

“Then why were you all over him?” Adam asked, doing well to keep his voice flat.

“It was honestly all some stupid joke. I can’t even remember what about. Maxi was laughing his head off at the time. You know how I get when I get a bit of a laugh, especially if I’ve been drinking… I tend to grandstand,” he grimaced.

Adam met his eyes, at that. Marcus had admitted to a personality trait he was a little bit ashamed of.

“But Petey’s always liked you as more than a friend,” Adam mumbled. “Why would he not have kissed you?”

Marcus frowned. “Adsy, Petey is one of my best mates. But he’s not my boyfriend. He’s not you. I don’t look at anyone in the way I look at you,” he admitted.

Adam paused, at that. It was a lot to take in.

“I understood why you broke up with me over it,” Marcus continued. “I wouldn’t have liked to see you like that. We didn’t kiss, but the picture looked bad. I get it,” he mumbled.

Adam searched Marcus’ face. “You really don’t think I overreacted?”

Marcus shrugged. “The photo looked bad,” he repeated. “I shouldn’t have gotten myself into that position.”

Adam considered this for a long moment, before hesitantly reaching his hand out on the bed, halfway between them.

Marcus wasn’t sure if he should take it, so he didn’t, not wanting to screw up any more than he already had.

“I felt sick when I saw it,” Adam admitted. “It made me feel terrible.”

Marcus deflated, looking at Adam apologetically. “I don’t blame you, Ads. It was stupid. I haven’t had a drink since that night,” he admitted.

Adam looked at Marcus, startled. “You haven’t? But that was ten months ago,” he realised.

Marcus nodded slightly. “Beer tastes like the night I lost you,” he mumbled.

Adam melted, reaching out to gently touch Marcus’ cheek. Marcus met his eyes, surprised - it was the first non-accidental touch they had shared since the break up.

“You didn’t kiss Pete?” Adam asked again.

Marcus shook his head, chocolate gold eyes telling Adam everything he needed to know.

“So I broke up with you for no reason?” Adam asked quietly.

Marcus shrugged, but he put his own big hand over Adam’s dainty one. It was the smallest gesture, but it was huge in the context of the moment.

“I’m sorry for getting into that situation,” Marcus said gently. “No joke or amount of attention was ever worth losing you. I’ve been struggling with that since.”

That thought seemed to trouble Adam, and he grimaced. “Marc… was this all just a really big misunderstanding?”

Marcus’ heart was already racing, but at Adam’s use of the nickname, he melted. “I think it was,” he replied. “But I don’t blame you for ending things.”

Adam shook his head. “I shouldn’t have cut you off, I should’ve listened to what you had to say, but I was too angry and hurt and-“

Marcus hushed him gently, leaning closer into Adam’s body, delicately pressing their foreheads together.

“Adsy, none of this was your fault. It’s okay,” Marcus whispered.

Adam couldn’t take it any more. He gripped either side of Marcus’ face and kissed him.

The kiss was firm and meaningful, and Marcus couldn’t believe he had his lips on Adam’s again.

Adam swiped a thumb along Marcus’ stubbled jaw, kissing him softly several times.

Marcus couldn’t believe it. When Adam pulled away, though, he looked concerned that he’d overstepped, despite Marcus’ clear enthusiasm kissing him back.

“Was that okay…?” Adam worried.

Marcus smiled softly, running a hand back through Adam’s long hair. He’d wanted to touch it for so long, and it was just as soft as he remembered.

“Of course it was, silly,” Marcus grinned. “I’ve been waiting a long time for that.”

Adam smiled, leaning back in for another kiss. Marcus let Adam take the lead, and Adam swiped his tongue against the seam of Marcus’ lips. Marcus parted them, allowing their tongues to meet for the first time in ten months. It was heaven.

They kissed for so long that Marcus’ jaw got sore - he was out of practice. When they finally separated for air, Adam looked into Marcus’ eyes.

“Sleep with me,” Adam breathed.

Marcus blinked. “Adsy-“

“Wait, not like that,” Adam corrected quickly. “I just mean in the bed. You can’t have been comfortable on the floor, the last two nights,” he said gently.

Marcus couldn’t breathe. Adam was really inviting him to _sleep together._

“Are you sure?” Marcus asked.

“Marc, it’s your bed,” Adam reminded softly. “Please. I’d like it,” he added.

That was all Marcus needed to hear. He nodded, and leant in to give Adam another long, deep kiss.

After a while, Adam needed to put on some sleepwear, but he screwed his nose up when he got out the t-shirt he’d been sleeping in the past couple of nights.

“This needs a wash,” Adam mumbled.

Marcus dug through his suitcase and pulled out an oversized t-shirt. “Do you want to sleep in this?”

“Wait, actually?” Adam asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Marcus agreed.

Adam couldn’t hide a smile as he put it on, and Marcus pretended not to see him take a deep breath near the collar.

When they were both ready for bed, Marcus got in - on his side - but left a huge amount of space in the middle, to let Adam dictate whether they cuddled or not.

Adam turned his lamp off, and for a few moments, Marcus thought that might be it for the night… until a familiar, warm body curled itself into his side, as if ten months hadn’t passed since the last time they cuddled like this.

Marcus shifted to accomodate him, wrapping Adam up in his arms.

Adam leant up to kiss Marcus, in the dark. They kissed slowly and lazily, and Marcus was in heaven.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not a near-kiss with Pete, not a ten month break up, not even fake dating. Adam was back in Marcus’ arms, and Marcus felt whole again.

***

Marcus woke up on Christmas Day with a mop of blonde hair in his face. The sun was streaming in through a gap in the blinds - he never managed to make them cross completely in the middle - and Adam was fast asleep, head on Marcus’ chest.

Marcus loved him. He had never stopped.

He managed to doze again until Adam began to stir.

“Merry Christmas. You’re still here,” Adam murmured.

“Merry Christmas,” Marcus returned. “Not going anywhere, Ads. Not when there’s a cuddly boy in my arms.”

Adam smiled softly, shifting to press a kiss into Marcus’ neck. “It was hard being around you for two days and not being able to touch you,” Adam admitted.

Marcus frowned. “What do you mean? I thought you hated me,” he said gently.

“I’d been hurt for so long, I guess I was taking it out on you. But then you started walking around shirtless, and being nice to me, and making me laugh, and I realised what I’d been missing,” Adam explained.

Marcus chuckled, hugging Adam a fraction tighter. “In that order?” He teased.

“In that order,” Adam deadpanned. “But seriously, talking about that photo made everything clear.”

Marcus kissed Adam’s temple. “I missed you so much, Adsy,” he whispered.

Adam melted, leaning up to give Marcus a chaste kiss. “I missed you, too.”

***

Adam sorted out coffee for everyone, and for the first time since they had arrived in Perth, Marcus pecked Adam on the cheek in the kitchen.

They all sat in the living room to exchange their presents. As always, Marcus’ mum had a bunch of presents for Tash, and a couple for Adam and Marcus.

“Still the favourite, I see,” Marcus teased, poking his tongue out at Tash.

Tash poked her own tongue out in reply, making Adam laugh.

The highlight of the present giving, though, seemed to be Adam’s gift for Marcus’ mum. Marcus had no idea what he would’ve thought to get her, so he was very surprised when his mum opened the gift, and it was a bottle of her favourite perfume.

“Oh, Adam, how did you know what perfume I wear? This is so expensive, you really didn’t need to be so generous!”

“Thanks for having us, Merry Christmas,” Adam smiled.

Marcus saw the grateful look Adam shot Tash, and realised she’d put him onto it.

***

Adam and Marcus decided to save their gifts for each other until they were alone, a bit later.

They were sitting on the bed, a present in each of their laps.

“Adsy, you really didn’t need to get me anything. You did me a huge favour by coming here,” Marcus said.

“And pretending to be your boyfriend?” Adam asked, a smile pulling at his mouth. “It hasn’t been much pretending, has it,” he mused.

Marcus chuckled softly. “I thought you hated me, Ads.”

“I did,” Adam deadpanned. “But you wore me down. I was wrong about you,” he admitted. “I’ve gotta be honest, this was meant to be a goodbye present. I packed it out of spite, because I thought it would’ve looked weird not to have anything for you,” Adam grimaced.

Marcus laughed, throwing his head back. “That’s my boy,” he grinned. “Show me?”

Adam handed Marcus the small present. It had been haphazardly wrapped, with little rips in the paper.

“Now I feel like a prick, ‘cause I didn’t expect all my feelings for you to come back,” Adam added.

Marcus looked at him warily before unwrapping the present. It was a small box that jewellery comes in, which surprised Marcus - until he opened it, and saw the dangly earring he’d given Adam on their one-year anniversary, a while ago.

Marcus’ heart fell. “Adsy…”

“I haven’t worn it since we broke up,” Adam murmured. “Reminded me of you.”

Marcus handed it back, placing the box in Adam’s hands, his big hands either side of Adam’s.

“Baby, it’s yours,” Marcus said gently. “If you still want it, it’s yours.”

Adam looked torn. “I really thought this was gonna be the last time I spoke to you,” he admitted. “This was meant to be goodbye.”

“What about now?” Marcus asked, searching Adam’s face.

Adam looked back down at the box. “I want you back, Marc. But I’m scared I hurt you too much for that.”

Marcus frowned. “What do you mean? I was the one who fucked up,” he replied. “If you want me back, I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.”

With delicate fingers, Adam took the earring out of the box, but as he raised it to his ear, his hands were shaking.

Marcus took Adam’s shaking hand in his. “Can I?”

Adam nodded, watching Marcus’ face as the older man carefully put the earring in for him. Marcus sat back, smiling.

“Adam’s back,” Marcus smiled softly.

Adam gave him a tiny smile, blushing. “So you’re mine again?”

“I’m yours, Ads.”

***

The following day, the boys needed to head to the WACA for their match, and they were flying back to Melbourne afterwards. Adam was making sure they hadn’t left anything in Marcus’ bedroom, so Tash and Marcus shared a moment outside as they loaded all of the bags into the car.

“You and Adam were fighting for the first couple of days you were here, weren’t you?” Tash deduced.

Marcus looked at her, eyes wide. “How did you-“

“I always know,” she shrugged. “I take it things are better, now?”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. Much better.”

Tash smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “Good. Don’t lose him, Marc. He’s good for you.”

Their conversation ended as Adam came outside, holding a phone charger that they’d forgotten to unplug.

“Shit, lucky you checked,” Marcus realised.

Tash met Marcus’ eyes and gave him a soft grin.


End file.
